Abominável Calça Jeans
by LP Vany-chan
Summary: Ayame decide escrever uma carinhosa e incentivadora carta a Yuki. Yuki, sua simplicidade é um insulto a minha magnânima pessoa.


Antes de mais nada, gostaria de dizer que fiquei muito contente com os comentários das outras respostas. Muito obrigada mesmo. Fazia muito tempo que não escrevia fanfics, e estava um pouco insegura quando entrei para o desafio dos 140 temas. .""

Novamente, estou trabalhando com Fruits Basket. Dessa vez é Ayame quem decide colocar suas idéias no papel em uma glamurosa carta ao seu tão estimado irmão Yuki.

Não liguém para as redundâncias, hipérboles, expressões ilógicas e idéias contraditórias. São todas propositais e fazem parte da personalidade do Ayame.

Espero que o Ayame não tenha ficado com uma personalidade muito forçada ou falsa.

**Disclaimer: **Ayame não me pertence. Nem sua loja de roupas, nem seus direitos autorais.

**ABOMINÁVEL CALÇA JEANS**

Hoje é dia 20 de Fevereiro do ano de 2007.

Querido e apreciado irmão menor Yuki,

Desejo informar-lhe por meio desta que minha vida não tem mais sentido. Você ignora completamente seu amoroso e extremamente carente irmão mais velho (que, no caso, sou eu, Souma Ayame, o mais lindo membro da família Souma – depois de você, é claro).

Estou em profunda depressão crônica, Yuki. Minha auto-estima está no poço das trevas, mergulhada nas mais tristes e sombrias penumbras da Galáxia. E sabe por quê? Você sabe? Você sabe?

Oh, Yuki... é tão triste. Toda vez em que nos encontramos, você está sempre na mesma: com uma camiseta cafona, uma calça cafona e um sapato cafona. Meu amado e estimado irmão, você é a personificação da cafonice! (Mas não se preocupe: Kyon-kitty é a encarnação da cafonice e da breguice! Você não é o último dos últimos, Yuki! Coragem! Seu irmão está aqui para ajudá-lo!)

Yuki, sua simplicidade é um insulto a minha magnânima pessoa. Não posso admitir que você, sendo meu honorável e adorado irmão menor, vista-se pior que um mendigo, conformando-se com a simplicidade horrenda que uma camiseta velha e uma calça jeans trazem. É absolutamente inaceitável!

Você pode não acreditar, mas o principal e derradeiro motivo deste meu estado lamentavelmente sombrio de depressão crônica é essa sua mania de simplicidade. Yuki, você não pode e não deve ser simples! A nobreza flui em seu sangue puramente vermelho-azulado – e a nobreza não é simples, Yuki.

Espelhe-se neste ser adorado e esplêndido que vos fala - e que por uma extrema e felicíssima coincidência é seu irmão maior. Não se conforme com pouco, Yuki! Não se conforme em comer macarrão instantâneo no jantar, em assistir Mogeta, ou em limpar a casa todo final de semana. Queira mais, Yuki!

Queime todas as suas horrendas calças jeans do guarda-roupa, suas camisetas igualmente simples e horrorosas, seus tênis, seus cadernos, o macarrão instantâneo, a televisão e a vassoura. (Se quiser queimar a casa também – que é igualmente simples para a sua magnânima e iluminada pessoa – queime! Seu irmão apoiar-te-á em todo e qualquer ato seu! Mesmo que você vá preso por destruição de patrimônio público ou por ter aumentado ainda mais o buraco da camada de Ozônio, seu zeloso e prestativo irmão maior – que sou eu – pagará a fiança para que sua excelentíssima pessoa volte a respirar o puro ar da liberdade.)

Yuki, a simplicidade é feia. Não possui babados, fitas, laços ou lenços, muito menos saiotes duplos e espartilhos. Não possui sapatilha de ponta, buquê arco-íris de noiva, sashimi, caranguejo cozido, TV de plasma, aspirador de pó – não possui a mim, Yuki! Por isso a simplicidade possui um rosto tão horrendo e contorcido – ainda mais horrendo e contorcido que o de Akito, que é outro ser extremamente cafona. (Céus, o que ocorre com essa família?!)

Outro ponto a ser fervorosamente discutido é o seu corte de cabelo, querido Yuki. É o paradoxo da simplicidade! Você, como o ser honrado e ilustre que é, não pode vaguear por aí com um penteado tão pouco digno de sua pessoa. Ouse mais, Yuki! Seja como Ayame Souma – que por uma feliz coincidência, sou eu mesmo. Porque eu, caro Yuki, eu sou a personificação e a encarnação do luxo, dos babados e da perfeição. Eu sou perfeito, Yuki. E você, como meu irmão, deve ser tão perfeito quanto eu!

Por isso, após queimar tudo que te persegue com o fantasmagórico fantasma da simplicidade – calça jeans, camisetas, tênis, macarrão instantâneo, televisão, vassoura e a casa do Gure-san – eu, Ayame Souma, seu amado e solidário irmão, estender-te-ei a mão nessa hora tão difícil e trágica da sua vida, e abrigar-te-ei no seio de minha humilde – porém luxuosa – casa.

Quanto a suas roupas, não se preocupe: eu mesmo as farei! Você terá um estilista anti-simplicidade a sua disposição, a qualquer hora do dia, querido e amado Yuki. Todas as suas vestimentas, daqui para frente, terão babados duplos, botões ricamente ornamentados, bordados excentricamente desenhados e saiote escocês. Tudo de graça, Yuki. E você ainda terá o prazer de conviver diariamente com a pessoa tão talentosa e sexy que sou.

Portanto, não há o que temer, Yuki! Saia dessa derradeira depressão crônica – não adianta negar, seu irmão maior sabe que você está nesse estado vegetativo e sombrio que é a depressão – e abra as portas douradas da felicidade. Seja forte como eu, Yuki! Eu, Ayame Souma, nunca, em todos os meus muito poucos anos de existência, entrei em depressão!  
Já raiou a liberdade no horizonte do Brasil, Yuki! Levante a cabeça, encare seus problemas de frente! Dê um xeque-mate na simplicidade traiçoeira e mande-a para os confins do inferno. Torne-se um ser perfeito e iluminado como o seu irmão maior – que sou eu!

E nas horas de pânico e desespero, lembre-se da tão famosa e sábia frase popular: "A simplicidade nunca é plena, mata a alma e a envenena."

Despeço-me com muita tristeza e relutância, mas com a certeza de que você, meu caro e amado irmão, sairá vitorioso dessa sangrenta batalha contra a abominável simplicidade da calça jeans.

Beijos arrebatadores de seu querido e adorado irmão maior,

Ayame Souma.

OoooOOOoOO

Esse one-shot foi feito para o Desafio dos 140 Temas do Fórum Mundo dos Fics.

Se acharem essa fic digna de um comentário, não se acanhem: basta clicarem no pequeno botão no canto inferior esquerdo da página. .


End file.
